Magic Hat
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Austin's a prince and his best friend Dez gives him a magic hat. Thanks to this hat he can change in any animal he wishes for and by pulling by the button at the top of his hat he can come back to his human form but what happens when he looses the button? and why did he change into an animal even though he knew he will not be able to be a human again? I suck at summaries ;/
1. Chapter 1

**Guys! Guess what? Today is my birthday! I'm finally 15! Woohhhooo! Anyways I decided to start a new story like a present or something ;p but don't worry I haven't forgot about my other two stories, I'm just taking a little break from it but I will continue also summer for me started so I can update more often but it really depends cause I decided to go on a summer job with my friends and I still don't know when it will start so for now I'll try to update as much as I can ;) so enjoy also read my other stories on my profile and review! xd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin's POV:

Hello there people! My name's Austin Matthew Moon. I am a prince, and soon to be king, of this little island called 'Moon's Kingdom'**[1]. **I am 14 years old but tomorrow I'm turning 15. I can fight really well, I am the best at fencing **[2]**,I am the best at riding horse and many, many more, you just name it.

Being a prince is not easy either. I have to listen to all those poor people and help them out. Usually, I sit with my parents in the throne and sit there hours listening to other people's problems and try to fix them... this is not what I want to do for the whole of my life. I want to go to different countries, get to know other people, fight for them and maybe find my princess. I would love to find a girl who wants me for me and not just because I'm the prince. Also, I want a normal average girl and not some stuck up spoiled diva. My parents tried and set me up with some princess' from other countries but they were _all _the same. Of course, I listened to my parents' wishes and met up with all those girls however to all of them I said no. My parents weren't really happy with me but they respect my answer anyway.

However, on the other hand, being a prince isn't that bad either. I get what ever I want, everyone listen to every word I say and the whole island loves me, especially girls, but like I said before, I'm not interested.

"Your highness?" One of the guard knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called him.

"Your friend sir, prince Dez, would like to see you" He said after he bowed. You see Dez is not like other rich kids my age like I have met. He definitely isn't spoiled. He might be weird at times but he can get very serious. He is the only one that understands me really.

"Let him in" I ordered. The guard not his head before he disappeared from my room. Seconds later Dez walked in.

"Hey Austin" he greeted me.

"Hi Dez" I said with a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" I asked him confused.

"Oh I came earlier with my parents and also I wanted to give you an early present" he said with a goofy smile. I got really curious.

"What present? Can I see it?" I said looking around him to see if he has the present with him right now.

"Sure. That's why I came earlier" he said in a 'duh' voice. I chuckle.

"So what is it?" I asked him.

"Oh is a hat" he said simply searching through his pockets.

"Dude, sorry but I don't need a hat. You know that I don't wear hats" I whine. He just chuckled.

"But its not an ordinary hat Austin" he said smirking. What the hell? "Its a magical hat" he said while showing me the hat. It looked really funny actually. It looked like those for winter hats with a button at the top of it.

"What do you mean by 'magical hat'?" I asked him quoiting 'magical hat' with my fingers.

"I mean that when you put on the hat and said something like 'I want to be a bird' then you'll change into one, you can only change into an animal and when you want to be back into your human form then you just pull by this button" he said pointing into the button on the hat.

"Where did you get that hat?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Oh some Chinese doctor gave it to me saying 'use it smartly' and you know I'm not the smartest one so I decided to give it to you since your smarter and would probably need it more then me" he explained. I nod my head and then I took the hat from his hands. "and also have it with you all the time. You never know when you might need it" he said seriously.

"Sure man" I pat his shoulder and putted the hat in my pocket. "Now c'mon lets race on the horses, whoever wins gives the dessert to the winner" I grin

"Deal" Dez said and we run to the stadium were all my horses where.

* * *

**[1] Sorry but I couldn't think of any other name x_x**

**[2] I don't know if that's how you call it but if you don't know what I'm talking about is when you have swords and you fight with them against each other, if that make sense.**

**Sorry for any mistakes **

**Hope you like it! Review!**

**#LetsGetLoud! **


	2. Chapter 2

_1 year later_

Austin's POV:

Tomorrow is my 16th birthday and I don't look forward to it. I know most kids my age wait for this day cherish this day but not me. Why? Because tomorrow I'll have to choose my wife. My parents told me that a week ago.

_Flashback_

_I walk into the throne room to see my parents since they wanted to talk to me._

_"Good morning father. Good morning mother" I greeted both of them separately to show respect to both of them. "What did you wanted to talk about?" I asked them politely.  
_

_"Son..." my dad start of softly "...we know that your still looking for the right girl but we can't wait any longer, you know as a future king you already need to have your princess, so me and your mother decided that on your sixteenth birthday you'll choose your future wife" my dad said with a sad smile._

_"Honey, we know that you don't want to marry any of the princesses we've been showing you but you have to choose one now to be the kind of the Moon's Kingdom" mum gave me a sad smile while dad continued "if your not going to choose one of those lovely girls then your cousin Luke will have to take your place" dad explained. You see Luke is not like me. He is an ignorant jerk who only thinks about himself. I've never seen him help other people before except for himself._

_Sighing I answered "Alright, I will choose my wife on my birthday" I said sadly._

_End of flashback_

Sotomorrow I'll have to choose my wife which I don't look forward to it. All the princesses are still the same. I just don't know what to do. I wish I could change into some animal and run away. I sigh. But that's not possible.

Hold on.

There is help.

The hat Dez gave me. Where is it?

I looked through my pockets. Few seconds after I found it. I took it out and thought about it. Is it worth it? I hope so.

I looked at the hat and so that the button was nowhere to be found. I look through my pockets and still couldn't find it. I even looked around my room but it was like it disappeared. I even asked my maids but they where useless. I sigh while sitting on my bed. Through out this year I have traveled a lot so the button might be anywhere. So that gives me only two choices:

1) I put on a hat, transform into an animal and never get to be a human again, or

2) leave the hat and marry a person I don't love

and all of them are forever. What should I do? I don't want to marry someone but I don't want to stay an animal either. Ugh! This is so hard. This is the hardest decision I have to made. I think I know what to do. I prefer being an animal forever and spend the rest of my life with a diva I don't love. So I made up my mind. I'm changing into an animal, but first I will write a letter to my parents, I still love them and I'm going to miss them the most and Dez. This is what I wrote:

_Dear parents,_

_I'm really sorry but I had to leave. That was the hardest decision I had made but I had to leave. After thinking all those hours I realize I can't spend the rest of my life with a girl I don't even love. So I decided to leave the Moon's Kingdom and it really hurts that kingdom will not be in good hands since Luke is not as responsible as me and what will definitely hurt the most is leaving you guys. I will really, really miss you. I will try to contact you or come back, but that won't probably be possible. _

_Also, please tell Dez I will miss him too and tell him to take care of himself and please apologize to him from me that I haven't contact him at all._

_Again, I'm really sorry and I hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Austin_

_P.S. please don't let Luke touch or kill my horse. Please give him to Dez, he'll take a good care of him._

I looked at myself in the mirror memorizing myself before I won't see my human reflection anymore. Then I put on the hat on my head and said six words while my eyes were closed.

"I want to be a dog" I let a single tear drop while I was getting smaller. I waited few more second before my clothes were too big for me. I got out of them and look down. I could see small paws with a golden fur. I looked at the mirror that was on the floor and I was a dog. I could say really cute dog. I was a golden retriever.

I run to my door and push them open. I look around to see for any guards but there weren't any. Weird. They should be here all the time. What if something would happen to me? Not that I can't defense myself, is that if there were more of them then I wouldn't have any chances. Anyway, I looked again then run down the long corridor and to the stairs. When I got there I run down stairs and to the back door since there would be guards in the front door. I quickly run do the door and push them. When they were open wide I run with all my strength I had to the port. From there I will just walk around. Finally I'm free.

While I was running I let few more tear escape my eyes. I will really miss my kingdom especially Dez and my parents.

* * *

**So this is another chapter :) review please thanks to them I want to write more so you know what to do :)**

**and sorry for any mitakes **

**#LetsGetLoud! **


	3. Chapter 3

_2 years later_

Ally's POV:

Hello. My name's Ally Dawson and today's my 18 birthday.

"Ally! Can you come here please?!" I heard my mum shout from the living room where she and my dad always sits together.

"Yes mum?" I asked while I entered the living room.

"We have a surprise for you" my dad said happily standing up. Mum stood up soon after.

"Urgh, you guys know I hate surprises" I groaned and rolled my eyes. My parents just laugh at me.

"Oh honey, don't worry. You'll like this one" my mum said patting me on my shoulder "Now c'mon, let's go to the car" mum said walking to the car outside our house.

"So we have to ride there?" I whined. Both of them laugh at me while nodding their heads. I followed them outside. My dad stopped me before I could enter their car.

"Nah ah, go take your car" I looked at my dad in disbelief "trust me, it will be worth it" I groaned but nod my head and went to my dark blue BMW. You see I got my licence when I was 16 so now I'm allowed to drive without an adult by my side.

I turn on the engine and waited for my parents to start driving. Soon after we were on the road to my surprise.

10 minutes later were in front of small good looking house. I got out of my car and went to my parents who were already standing beside the door. I looked at the confused.

"Why we're here?" I asked looking around. They didn't say anything they just went inside the house and I followed them. From where sis they got the house keys from?

"This is your surprise" mum said happily.

"From now on this is your house" dad finished passing me the keys. Surprise, I took the keys from his hands. After few seconds it hit me like a tons of bricks. I have my own house. Just for me. With no parent.

After a while I looked at my parents who had scared expression on their faces. Before I know it, I start jumping like a little kid next to the Christmas tree full of presents. I saw my parents sigh in relief before hugging me.

"Thank you so much. This is like the best present ever" I said hugging both of them tightly.

"Honey, its nothing. This was hard decision to make but we decided that its the best for you" mum said sadly while dad nod in agreement.

"So when do I move in?" I asked them when we pulled away from our hug.

"Now" mum and dad said in unison.

"What?!" I said surprised. Don't they think its a little bit too early?

"We thought that it'll be better id you move in on your birthday" dad explained. I nod my head.

"What about my things?" I asked them.

"You don't gonna need them as you can see you have everything needed in here" dad told while I looked around. It actually was done already.

"C'mon let me show you the rest of the house" mum said taking my hand while dad sat on the couch and turn on the tv.

"So, this is the living room" mum pointed at the whole room. It was small living room with one couch, one coffee table, flat screen tv and some drawers were all my pictures with my family were "this is the kitchen" next we walked to medium size kitchen. It had a kitchen counter, an oven, fridge and a dinner table with a bouquet of red tulips. "Next we have a bathroom" mum said opening the door. It was a medium size bathroom with all those things that are in the bathrooms but in my one instead off having a shower tube, I had a bath and a shower so whenever I felt like it I could tale bath or a shower "and last but not least, your room" mum said opening the door next to the bathroom. It was a good size room with a king size bed (I have no idea why my bed is that big since I'll live here alone but I'm not complaining), a wardrobe, a dresser and a small tv at the other end of the room.

"Thank you mum for all of this" I told my mum when we walked back onto the living room.

"You welcome honey"

"Oh let me call Veronica" I said excitedly taking out my phone. Veronica is my best friend** [1] **we knew each other since high school. She is Polish **[2]. **She is about my height, she's blonde with blue eyes and she is cool. We re so different, she is into fashion and I am into music. She is more into talking and I'm more into reading. However one thing we have in common which is love for animals, especially dogs.

I took out my phone and start typing the message.

_To Veronica_

_Hey Vera! Guess what? Parents got me a house. Just for me :D I'm so happy. So get your skinny ass up and come over. That's my new address: Avenue Road 18_ **[3]**_  
_

_Ally xx_

Instantly, I got reply back.

_To Ally_

_OMG! No way?! Your joking, right? Wow, your parents are so cool :D can I have them? Haha joking, I love my mum and would never replace her anyway I'm on my way, be there in 5min oh One more thing :) I got your birthday presen. And I'm aure as hell you'll live it :) _

_Vera xx _

I rolled my eyes at her. I told her like millions of times on to buy me anything but no its like your talking to the wall.

"Verinca will be here in 5 minutes" I told them and they nod. 5 mintes later I got a text from Vera.

_To Ally_

_I'm outside but ask one of your parents to open it. Don't want to see the present to early, now would you?_

_Vera xx_

I sigh.

"Mum can youbgo and open the door for Vera? Cause apparently she doesn't want me to see the present to early" I told my mum while rolling my eyes. Mum smiled sweetly and nod her head.

"Of course Ally" mum stood up and walk toward the front door. I waited impatently for them to come. After what seemed like ages they'll finally come. I looked in Veronica's direction and smiled at her. I stood up from my spot from the couch and made my way to her but I stopped half way when I saw a dog and not some ordinary dog but golden retriever.

* * *

**Hello guys :D did you like it? **

**[1] just so you guys know this is me :p**

**[2] I put polish cause 1- I'm from Poland and 2- because everytime its the same person from the same country which is Trish and she's Spanish so I thought that maybe inatead of putting Trish I'll put someone else from different country so I putted myself**

**[3] I don't know if that exist if yes then I don't own it **

**So you know what to do :p review!**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV:

I looked at the dog shocked. Am I dreaming or I actually see a dog? I looked at Veronica who looked scared. Slowly, the smile went to my face.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I shouted while running to her and embracing her in a big bear hug. She soon relax and hug back.

"No biggie" we laugh. Slowly, we pulled away.

"Sooo... He's mine now?" I asked just to make sure.

"Nahhh, his mine. I just cam here to show off my cool dog" Veronica sis sarcasticly "of course is yours silly" We bend down to his level "apparently he was in so many families and all of them bit him up for no apparent reason so now he has hard time tp trust a human" Vera told me. That made my blood boil.

"How could they do that to this poor dog" I said petting his head. I observe that he wince to my touch so I quickly took my hand away.

"I know and that's why I took him. I knew you'll be better family to him then all of them" I smiled greatfully at her. "Oh by the way, happy birthday" we looked at each other before bursying out laughing.

"Your so slow girl" I told her and she wipe off the imaginery tear.

"What can I say? I have my blonde moments" we laugh again.

"So what's his name?" I asked when we calm down.

"At the shelter for the dogs **[1] **they said that his name is Max" I nod my head and looked back at Max. He is so cute. I can't believe someone would hurt him like that, well any animal, but you get the point.

"We talk for few more hours before Veronica and my parents had to go leavin me alone, I mean I'm not alone, I have Max with me.

"Just remember to visit us" dad said and I nod my head.

"Of course" I hig both of them before closing the door.

Austin's POV:

I'm starting to regret changing into an animal because in every family I end up they always bit me they want me to fight with other dogs, when I loose they bit me harder.

At the start when I somehow end up in Miami, this nice family took me. They had a daughter probably 5 years old. Everything was perfect until the parents of the daughter start fughting and yelling at eacher, then the dad of the girl start to drink. One time when he came back drank he tried to hit the little girl and I couldn't just stand there ans watch, so I pushed away the girl and barck at him. He got angry at me and start beating me up. I thought better me then the girl so I dudn't fight with the thought that it won't happen again. But boy was I wrong. Everyday was the same thing. He tried to hit the girl, I would push her away and he would hit me. One day he didn't go to work. When no one was home he took me to his car and start driving. I didn't know where ge was driving bur then I realized that he was driving to the shelter for dogs.

After that every family was the same or even worse. Sometimes I woyld run away and sometimes they would give me away to thier friends.

So, when this blonde girl took me from the shelter for dogs, I knew this family won't be any different.

"Just remember to visit us" what I assume was her father told her.

"Of course" she hugged both of them before closing the door. I looked at her when she turned around and quickly got off the couch with my head an tail down.

"Hey Max. Come here" she ordered. I walked over to her with my head and tail still down. She bend to my height while petting my head.

"Why didn't you stayed on the couch? I wouldn't have hit you if you did. I'm not like them" she told me in a caring voice.

"C'mon lets eat dinner" she said getting up and walking towards what I assume is the kitchen. Soon after I followed her.

"So what do you wanna eat?" She asked me. Is this woman insane? She is talking to a dog.

"I'll go with the chicken" she said walking to the fridge and taking the chicken. I sat on the floor observing her every move.

Half an hour later the food was ready. She took two plates and began to cut chicken into two pieces. One poece she put on one plate and the other on the second plate. She then got a bowl and filled it with water. Why did she took two plates? As I saw she lived here alone. Ally turned to me with the chicken and the bowl with water. She walked over to where Zi was sitting and put the food across from me. I looked at her confused and shocked.

"I thought that you are probably hungry and I don't have any dog food so I'll just share the chicken with you" she explained. I looked at the food, at her then nack at the food and start eating. She got up and took her own plate and start eating.

Wow, I thought, she is different then all those other families I've been. Usually they would not feed me. If yes then it would be left overs or tasteless dog food that was probably over due.

When we were finished it was aleady late. Ally took my plate with hersand start washing it. When she was done she turned to me.

I'll go change then we'll go to sleep. Feel free to walk around" Ally told me walking to the bathroom. I decided that a small walk around my new house will ne good since I'll live here. I walked back to the living room and saw lots of pictures of Ally, her parents and friends. She was so cute when she was young and now she is a beautiful woman. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? I shook my head and walk to other room, what I assume is her room, and lay down next to he bed. After 5 minutes Ally's back. She walk over to her bed and hop in.

"C'mon Max. Come here" she said patting the apace next to her on the bed. I looked at her for a brief second before jumping on the bed.

"Good night Max" she kissed my head before foing to sleep. Wow, she really makes me feel welcome in her house maybe living with her won't be that bad after all.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy it? I hope so :p sorry if there's some mistakes I was rushing with this chapter cause I want to update at least once a day and here is kinda late so yeah**

**[1] I don't know if that's how you call it but if you don't know what I'm talking about is that place where all those homeless dogs go. **

**Anyway review!**

**#LetsGetLoud! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Next day _

Ally's POV:

I woke up to see a golden fur next to me. I smiled at the sight. I think he starts to warm up to me a little.

I got up quietly and walk to the bathroom. I changed into a lair of skinny jeans and a somple tank top. I brush my hair then my teeth. When I'm finished I walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for me and Max. Soon after I see Max sitting on the same spot he was sitting yeaterday observing me.

"Good morning Max" I walk over to him and pat his head. I then walk over to the counter and took teo bowls and filled them with milk and cereals. I took one bowl and put it opposite of him. I then got up, took spoon for myself and start eating on my own cereals. From time to time I would take a glance at him. I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve to be treated lile this, I'm mean no animal should be treated like this, but you get the point.

After we finish, I took the bowls and washed them in the sink. I turned to him when I'm done.

"So Max, I'll have to go to my job now. Sorry that I'm leaving you alone, but don't worry I'll be back soon" I wink at him and wall to rhe front door. I took my bag with my phone, money, home keys and car keys. I said one last bye to Max and walked to my car. The ride to the mall was peacefull. Before I knew it I was in the mall's parking lot. I got out but something catch my attention. It was a button, but it didn't look like any other one I saw, no, this one looked unnatural so I decided to take him. I bend down, took it then put it in my pocket then I start to walk towards Sonic Boom. When I reached there I saw Veronica behind the counter already.

"Hi Vera" I greeted her.

"Hey Alls" she greeted back. "Soo... How is Max doing?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Normally, just exept tjose times when he's afraid I'll hit him" I sigh and Vera nod understandly.

"I understand, but don't worry, soon he'll warm up to you" Veronica said patting my shoulder.

"I know, I know" I sigh "Lets just go back to work" I told her and ahe nod her head.

_After work _

Finally I finished working. I said my good byes to Vera and dad before going to my car. I still can't stop thinking about that button I found. I shook my head and began driving home. 10 minutes later I'm back. I came out of the car and lock it before walking to the front door. I unlock the door then walk inside. Closing the door I looked around the house and saw that Max wasn't anywhere. Okay Ally. Don't freak out. He's probably in the house. Is not possible he run away.

I run into the kitchen and he waan't there, same with bathroom and living room. That just leaves one more room. My bedroom. I bursed throuth the door to see Max laying on my bed looking at me funny. I put my hand over my heart.

"Gosh. You scared me. I thought you run away or something bad happen to you" then I istantly face palmed myself "ugh I should have called your name first before freaking out" Max put his hed back down on his paws and stare at me while I talk.

"Anyway I'm here now so you don't have to be bored to death" I grinned at him and he tilted his head to one side "come lets wash you up. They probably haven't done that and a fancy dog like you need a lot of care with his fur so c'mon" told him and I could see all the pain in his eyes while he walked to me. If I ever meet that kind of people, I swear I'll beat them.

We walked to the bathroom and I saw at the edge of the bath while Max sat next to me looking at what I am doing. I tur. On the water and checked with my fingers the temperature. When I felt it was okay, I put that thingy in the hole to stop the water from running away **[1], **I waited few minutes before turning the water off.

"Hop in" I told him and he listened. But before I will start bathing him I have to take off my shirt because I don't want it to wet. When I took off my shirt I saw Max tare for a second before putting his paw and cover it over his eyes. I laugh at him "smart dog"

First I wet his whole dur before purting my strawberry shampoo. What? Don't look at me like that. I have to wash his fur and I has nothing else so might as well use this.

While I was washing Max I saw that he was looking everywhere but me, if I had to turn his head because I needed to wash it, he would close his eyes And I would silently laugh at him. If he would be a man then he would be a gentleman.

I took the shower head and washed all of the foam off his fur. When I'm done, I took out that black thingy from the hole and let the water run away. During that I took that towel and dry Max's fur. When I'm done he shook his whole body and all the water that was in his fur went flying away. I tried to cover my face with my hands but ot was no use. Soon after half of the bathroom was wet. I look around and saw fright in Max's eyes. I began to giggle uncontrollably but the my giggle went to har laugher. When I'm done I saw Max sitting on the towel next to bath with his paw over his eyes. I giggle again before purtting on my shirt back.

"You can look now" I told him and he peeked over his paw before taking it off of his eyes. He is such a good dog.

"Hold on let me take my hair dryer to dry tour fur. We don't want any more water in the rest of the house, now do we?" I asked him grinning from ear to ear. I walk put of the bathroom to my room and took the hair dryer. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and plug the hair dryer to it.

20 minutes later Max is all dry and kind of poofy. I giggle slightly before taking out my phone and doing a picture of him and me. I showed it to him and his eyes we wide open. Probably because he saw how poofy he is. I put away my phone and walk put of the bathroom with my hair dryer.

Austin's POV:

When I saw her taking off her shirt I thought I would die. Her body was beautiful. She had all the curves woman should have. However, as much as I was enjoying the view I had to be the gentleman and close my eyes. I heard her laughing before saying "smart dog"

When she was washing me it was really hard not to look at her so I look everywhere but her, however when ah turned my head to wash different part of my body my face was straight into her breast so I quickly close my eyes.

When she's done she drys me off with a towel but I can feel it that, that's not enough so when she finished I shook myself and the whole water that was still on my fur was gone. When I was done I looked at Ally who looked around the bathroom. I was terrified. Now she'll probably hit me for ruining her bathroom. I could feel my heart beating like a drum. She looked at me before giggling uncontrollably and then laughing really hard. I sigh relieved and got out of the bath sitting on the towel. I waited until she finished but I remembered that she is still shirtless, i put my paw over my eyes. She giggled again before saying "you can look now" I took a peek from my paw and saw that she had her shirt back on so I put my paw back down.

"Hold on let me take my hair dryer to dry tour fur. We don't want any more water in the rest of the house, now do we?" She grinned at me before walking away. Gosh this is so embarrassing. Soon after she is back and she starts to dry my fur. When she's done she giggled again before taking out her phone and doing a picture of me and her, when she's done, she showed me the photo and my my eyes wide open. Now I see why she was giggling. I look like a poofy tedy bear.

Ally put away her phone walking out of the bathroom to her room and I soon followed her. Hold on. Why do I smell strawberries? I sniff myself and smiled. She took her own shampoo to wash me. Wow, I've never felt so fresh since 2 years ago. It feels so good maybe apart from that poofy thing everything is good.

I hope onto the bed with Ally already laying on it. I walk over to her and lay my head on her belly while watching tv. I felt Ally's hand on my head before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter and its longer :p I hope you like it **

**[1] I have no idea how you called them**

**I've read the first 4 chapters of this story and I saw bare mistakes. For my defence I was writing on my iPhone that I got for my birthday and I am still not used to this keyboard so I'll probably do lots of those mistakes in the future. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Review please!**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Next day _

Ally's POV:

When I woke up I saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at me.

"Morning Max" I pet his head and he snuggle more into my belly. I giggle before I realize I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I think I was just too tired to change so I fell asleep.

"C'mon lets go eat breakfast. I need to change then I have to go to work" I stood up and walked to the kitchen with Max following me. I went to the counter and Max sat in his usual sit. I went to the fridge and took 4 eggs and bacon. I fried them in the pan then put them on a plate. I put one plate infront of Max and took a bowl and filled it with water and put it next to his plate. I stood up and took my plate with orange juice. 10 minutes later we're done and I washed up the dishes. When I'm done I went to the bathroom and took a qiuck shower. When I'm done, I dried myself with a towel and changed into a pair of light skinny jeans and shirt with an eiffel tower. I brush my teeth and then I put my hear in a wet messy pony tail.

After I'm done I went to my room to get my purse along with phone, money and keys. While I was heading to the door, I saw Max sitting on a couch with his head on his paws. I began to put on my shoes while talking to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in few hours" I told him and he looked at me before giving like a whine sound. I hate leaving him alone.

"You know what? Come with me. That way you won't have to stay alone home and I won't have to worry about you" I said proudly at my idea. His head shot up. Happily, he run to me. I laugh slightely while exiting the house. I locked the door and went to my car. I opened the door for Max to hop in, which he gladly did, then walked to my side. I sat down and start the engine then start driving to the mall. In the mean time I turn on the radio and unknowingly I start singing. When the song ended I realized that we are in the mall's parking lot. When I turned to look at Max just to see him already looking at me, then it hit me like tons of brick. He heard me singing. I've never sang in front of people. The only people I sang to were Veronica and my parents. I laugh nervously before getting out of the car and going to his side and opening the door for him. When he jump out I lock the door and headed to my dads stode with Max following me.

I look down at Max to see him looking around in awe. I guess his old family didn't took him to places before.

"Hey guys!" I said as I entered Sonic Boom "guess who I got?" I asked as Veronica and my dad look at me then at Max. Veronica run up to me, well at least that's what I though until she suddenly turned to my left and bend to Max height and pet him.

"Hi Maxy" she grinned at him before speaking again "you look so poofy. I guess Ally washed you? And why do you smell like strawberries? Don't tell me Ally washed you in her shampoo?" Vera gave me a look.

"What? I didn't have anything else to wash his fur so I used my shampoo" I said defensively. She rolled her eyes at me. Veronica then turned to my dad.

"I'll take my break now and go to the pet store for some awesome dog things" she didn't even wait for my dad's answer before walking out.

"Yeah sure you can. Thanks for waiting for my answer by the way" my dad answer to the air that once Vera was standing. I laugh and walk over to my dad with Max close behind.

"Hi dad" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Hi sweety. Me and your mum miss you so much although its been only 2 days it felt like years"

"I know dad, I know. But you guys will get used to it" I tried to comfort him and I think it worked because he nod his head. I walked behind the counter and put on my name tag. Max walk over to me and lay next to my legs. I petted his head before helping the costumer.

Austin's POV:

Gosh. Ally's voice is amazing. I didn't know she could sing like that, well I know nothing really about her but I will soon. Also, I can feel like this is finally the right family. I finally feel welcome, just like at home. Man I miss my parents. I wonder what they are doing now? They're probably not king and queen of Moon's kingdom because Luke took over. I just hope they are okay with the island.

Furthermore, I wonder how's Dez doing. Does he has a girlfriend or a wife?

On the other hand, I wonder how's my horse, lighting. She was the best horse ever. I hope when my parents read the note I left, they gave her to Dez. I really don't want her in Luke's hands.

"I got all the stuff you'll need for Max, well at least I hope everything, l got dog toys, food for dogs and shampoo for dogs, so you know, you won't have to wash him with your shampoo" The blonde girl, what I think is her name Veronica, said holding her laugher.

"Hey! Admit it, he do smell nice" Ally said smiling and I could get my eyes away from her. She look so beautiful. Snap out of it Austin! Your a dog that will never get his human form.

"Okay, okay. You got me" Veronica says giving the things she bought for me to Ally then doing her own work. Ally look through the bag and found a bone looking like toy that gives out a sound when you squize it. I look at it curiously. Ally then pass the toy to me and I istantly start to bite on it and it gave out this funny sounds that made me bite on it more.

"I can see someone likes a toy I bought" Veronica said smirking. I grinned even though they can't see it.

"Yeah I think he does" Ally answered giggling.

* * *

**Hello guys! What's up? Anyway if I get at least 10 reviews I'm posting another chapter by tonight if not then I'll post it tomorrow**

**Stay cool and love R5**


	7. Chapter 7

_At Ally's house _

Ally's POV:

When we came back home it was 4 pm so I decided that me and Max should go to the park so I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. I took the dog-lead and putted on him. This is the one that you put them around dogs legs and shoulders so the dog won't choke when you pull him back. He look at me confused.

"We're going to the park" I simply told him and I could see the sparks in his eyes. I took the dog-lead and start walking with him to the park which is only like 5 minutes away from my house. When we get there I release him from the dog-lead and let him free to run around whick he gladly did. He looked so cute.

An hour later when we were about to go home I saw a girl shouting at her dog for unknown reason. I look over Max who look frighten then he look at me with fear in his eyes. I look back at that girl and saw that she was about to hit that poor dog so I run up to her and hold her back.

"What do you think your doing?!" I asked her angrily then I saw Max coming to us sitting next to that poor dog.

"Me? What do you think YOUR doing?!" She snapped at me angrily.

"I was just saving this dog from being hit" I glared at her.

"She deserve it!" she glared back.

"What she had done that is so bad that you had to hit her?! Huh?!" I glared back. This woman is starting to get on my nerves.

"She made me look bad in front of a cute guy!" That's her reason to hit a dog?

"You're pathetic" I mutered rolling my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said that your pathetic" I said louder and crossing my arms around my chest. What she did next catch me off the guard.

She slapped me.

Hard, I might add.

I look over at Max who looked like he was about to rip this girl's head off. I look at the girl who had satisfied smirk on her face.

"You did not just do that" I clench my teeth. Her smirk grows bigger.

"Oh but yes, yes I did that"

"That's it..." I said before attacking her. I punch her in the jaw that make her loose her balance, soon after she got up and was ready to punch me back when I hit my knee in her stomach making her caught. I throw her on the ground and kneeled beside her head and leaned into her ear.

"Beating weaker things makes you week" I whispered into her ear before getting up. She look at me and I'm pretty sure she'll have a black eye. Good. That b*tch deserves it. I looked over the two dogs that were looking at me in awed. I smiled sweetly at them.

Austin's POV:

I cannot believe what I saw. This girl was about to hit this dog. That reminded me of what I used to live before. I looked at Ally frightened just to see her already looking at that girl glaring. When that girl was about to hit that dog, Ally run up to her and pull her back.

"What do you think your doing?!" I heard Ally ask that girl angrily while I sat next to that dog. I turned to her while Ally to talk to that girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She was shaking like a chihuahua even though she was rottweiler.

"Yeah I'm fine, its just that its not the first time she'll be hitting me" I feel bad for her. Her life is just like my life used to be.

"I know how you feel. My life was pretty the same before I met Ally. She makes me feel welcome. So don't worry Ally will sort things out with her" I comfort her just then we heard a smack. We turned toward the sound shock just to see this girl smirking and Ally's head was turned. Her cheek had a red mark. Oh that b*tch did not hit Ally. I could feel my blood boil and I start glaring at her.

"You did not just do that" Ally said and that girl just smirk wider at her.

"Oh but yes, yes I did"

"That's it..." Ally said before attacking her. She punch her jaw hard that made that girl loose her balance and fall down. She quicky recover herself standing up and was about to punch Ally back but Ally hit her with her knee in that girls stomach making her caugth. Then Ally throw her to the floor kneeling beside her head and leaning into her ear.

"Beating weaker things makes you weak" Ally whispered into her ear but loud enough for us to hear. I look over the dog next to me to see her looking at Ally in awe. I look back at Ally to see her smiling sweetly at us. Then she walk over to us.

"You poor little thing" Ally said petting her head "what your name could be?" Ally look at her dog-collar.

"Ahh so your name is Bella. Nice" Ally smiled at her and I couldn't help but smile too. Its just her smile is so beautiful. I think I'm falling for her- snap out of it Austin. She'll never like you back, your a dog and she's a human.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you to someone that will treat you nice" Ally said standing up and turning to the girl who is still laying on the floor.

"By taking her I'm doing you a favor so you should be thankful" Ally said with so much hate toward her. Ally then took my dog-lead and Bella's and we start walking.

"So what's your name?" Bella asked me.

"Its Austin but humans call me Max" I told her.

"Why's that?" She asked confused.

"Long story" I answered shortly while looking down. Bella took that as a cue to not question anymore. We walked few more minutes in comfortable silence before we reached a house. This is not Ally's house. We walked up to the front porch and Ally knock on the door. Few seconds after familiar blonde open the door.

"Hey Ally. What are you doing here? And why do you have 2 dogs instead of one?" Veronica asked confused while letting us in her house. We went to the living room and the girls sat on the couch while we sat on the floor in front of them.

"Well Bella is all yours" Ally said and Bella looked at me terrified while I just smile at her. Ally began to explain the whole misunderstanding in the park when Bella starts to talk to me.

"Why did she said 'Bella is all yours'?" Bella ask.

"It means that Veronica will be your new family" I simply explained.

"But what if she will be like the rest of them?" Bella look like she was a about to pass out.

"Stop worrying. She won't let anything hurt you. She is Ally's best friends so I think Veronica has to really like dogs otherwise Ally wouldn't be friends with her" I tried to calm her down. Bella nod her head just in time to hear girls laugh.

"Well done Alls" Veronica grinned "I didn't know you had this into you and thanks for Bella, she'll be in a good hands now and you know that" Veronica said and I gave Bella I-told-you-so look.

"Yeah I know that and that's the reason I got her here" Ally said. They talk for a few hours before going home.

What Ally did today really impressed me. With her I can feel safe.

* * *

**Hiya guys! Thanks for all the reviews, even though I got 5 for the previews chapter, but better this then nothing and I'm really thankful for that.**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter because I enjoyed writting it**

**Stay cool and Love R5**


	8. Chapter 8

_1 month later _

Austin's POV:

Its been officially one month since Ally adopted me and I am more then happy about it. Also, I may or may not have a teeny tiny crush on her. Okay not tiny but massive. I think about her 24/7 and I'm not complaining.

"Hey Max, lets go to the park" I heard Ally saying from the livin room. Happily, I run to her and bark. During this month nothing much has happen. Ally every time takes me to Sonic Boom with her and so does Veronica with Bella so I'm not bored.

Bella and I are pretty good friends, but I don't see her as more then that. She's cool but not my type. I see her as more sister-friend then a girlfriend.

When we reached the park Ally took a stick and throw it for me to run for it. I run back to her with the stick in my mouth and happily passing it to her. When she was about to throw it again some dude decided to come by. I glared at him for interrupting my fun with Ally.

"Hi" the mistery man said.

"Hi" Ally answered "How may I help you?"

"Oh, I saw you lot of times in here with your dog and I decided to introduce myself" the man told Ally. He is quite tall with brown hair and green eyes. "So does a pretty lady like you have a name?" He asked flirting with her.

"Its Ally" Ally answered blushing.

"Beautiful name just like the owner" Ally got deeper shade of red "My name's Joe" he told her and Ally nod her head. That's so not fair! I would be able to make her blush if I wasn't a dog but a human then she would fall in love with and we could live happily ever after in the Moon's kingdom. I would be the King she would be my Queen.

I walk in front of Ally so I was in between Joe and her and I start giving him death glares.

"I don't think your dog likes me" Joe stated. Ally start laughing nervously while I kept glaring at him.

"Well that's new cause he never show any dislike toward other people" Ally told him. I decided is time for us to go home without that Joe dude. I stood up from my sitting position and began pushing Ally away from that guy.

"Max, what are you doing?" Ally asked me but I kept pushing her away from Joe. I heard her sigh.

"Sorry Joe. It looks like Max wants to go home now. Maybe I'll see you some other time?" Ally said. Well I hope we never bump into him.

"Yeah that'll be great. Bye Ally and Max" Joe said waving totally surprised that Ally walking away from him. In your face Joe!

"Bye Joe" Ally then turned to me "Max, what was that all about?" She asks me. I just bark in response. Ally's eyes the wide in realisation.

"No way. You were jealous!" Ally said laughing and I just looked down. "aww don't worry. You have nothing to be jealous about. You'll always the first man I love" she said and then kissed my head. My heart skipped a beat. Oh man how I wish I could just find that button then everything would be much easier.

When we were walking back home we bumped into another guy. I groan irritated. What's wrong with people these days.

"oh I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" the redheaded guy said. He looks oddly familiar.

"Its fine. My name's Ally" Ally said offering him her hand. I just rolled my eyes and took a good look at him. Wait a sec. I know that guy, its...

"My name's Dez. Nice to meet you"

* * *

**I was thinking on finishing here but that would be mean considering I haven't uploaded anything for a while.**

* * *

DEZ IS HERE! Words can't even explain what I feel right now. What is here doing here?

"Dez! Oh my God I can't believe its you! I missed you man so much!" I said well it came out more like a bark. I start jumping on him and he just chuckle while bending down and petting my head.

"You have a really nice dog. What's his name?" Dez asked Ally.

"Its Max" Ally said smiling.

"Nice name"

"So did you moved in here? Because I haven't seen you around" Ally asked.

"Yeah but I won't be here for too long though" Dez told Ally while still petting my head.

"Why's that?" Ally asked bending down.

"I actually look for my good friend. He went missing two years ago" Dez said sadly. Ally's face dropped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Is there anything I could do to help?" Ally asked concern.

"Well you could help me look for him. His name is Austin. He has blonde hair with hazel eyes and is about my height" Dez describe me "hold on, I have a picture of him" after a while of fishing through his pockets, Dez finally takes out a picture of me a d him on our horses side by side. Dez was on a black horse named Shadow and I was on a white horse named Lighting.

Lighting.

What happen to her?! Please say that Dez got her. I need to contact Dez but how?

"Here is my phone number and address if you find anything" Dez gave Ally a piece of paper and her eyes widen in realisation.

"No way"

"What?" Dez asked confused. I looked at her questionly.

"You luve at the same street as me. I live only three houses away. My number's 18 and yours 15" Ally chuckled and Dez joined. That means I will see Dez more often.

"So do you maybe wanna go walk home together?" Dez suggest and Ally nod her head smiling. They stood up and began walking. I soon followed them.

"You know, you look kind of familiar" Dez said after a while of silence.

"Really?" Ally asked surprise. How can she be familiar to him? He never saw her. Well I think he didn't.

"Yeah its like I saw you from pictures" Ally shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. If I think about it, Ally does look familiar. I think I saw her on some picture in my castle.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Why do you think Ally looks familiar to both Dez and Austin? Well you'll have to wait to find out. **

**On the other handI am so, so sorry. I haven't realised it will take me this long to write it.**

**And have you guys her Pass Me By? Its so awesome! **

**Till next time**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin's POV:

We walked home in silence. Though it wasn't an awkward kind if silence, it was more of a peaceful.

"So Dez, I was wondering if you would like to come over for some tea or something?" Ally asked, then quickly add "only if you want to"

I look hopefully at Dez.

"Um... Yeah, why not" Dez shrugged and smiled. I jumped in happiness and yelled "YES!" But it came out more like a bark. They looked at me while laughing and I just skipped happily until we reached the house.

When Ally unlocked the door, I was the first one to walk in.

"I will be right back, I will just make the tea. Make yourself comfortable" Ally said from the kitchen.

"Sure, no problem" Dez sat at the couch and I instantly jump on it too and put my head on his lap. I heard him chuckle and soon enough I felt a warm hand on my head. I missed my buddy so much. Gosh he changed. He looks more mature now considering his clothes aren't THAT bright and colourful anymore.

"You know Dez, your the first guy Max actually like" Ally said making her way from the kitchen to the living room with two mugs of tea and some biscuits. Mmmm, biscuits.

"Really?" Dez asked in disbelieve while chuckling slightly. Ally nod her head taking the tea and the biscuits. Dez did the same.

"So how long do you have Max?" Dez suddenly asks.

"It will be a month now" Ally answered while passing me a biscuits which I gladly accept.

"Where was he before?"

"Well, he was in lots of families before me but non of them treated him nicely, so basically they bit him for no apparent reason until I got him. I got him for my birthday last month , same with this house" Ally explained a d my mood went from 100% happy to 95%.

"Wow, that's sad" Ally nod in agreement. "How old are you?" Gosh, Dez asks lots of questions "if you don't mind me asking"

"Nah its fine" Ally waved him off "I'm 18" she said proudly with a big smile.

"Woah, your Austin's age" Dez stated "Gosh, I miss him"

"So how long how you and Austin known each other?" Ally asking drinking her tea.

"You could say since birth. Our parents introduce us to each other when we were like 2 or 3 years old" Dez said while staring off to space. Oh I remember that day like it was yesterday even though it was years.

_Flashback:_

_I was playing with my toys when suddenly my mum appeared in the door way with someone behind her._

_"Yes mother?" I asked politely. Maybe I was little but I knew my manners._

_"I want you to meet Dez, he is my good friend's son. Dez this is Austin" my mum said to a boy with really colourful clothes behind her. I waved at him and he waved back. I stood up and walked up to him._

_"Do you want to play with me?" I asked him. He looked at my mum then at me before nodding and smiling from ear to ear._

_"Yeah, that would be great" in that time mum left us alone._

_End of the flashback_

Since then we were best friends. We always did everything together.

"Aww that is so cute" Ally said doing the 'aww' sound. Gosh she's so cute.

"Yeah and that's why I need to find him"

"Why did he run away? If you don't mind me asking" Ally said scratching my ear. Oh god that feels so good. I saw Dez tense up a bit and it looked like he had mental break down debating if he should tell Ally or not. With a long sigh he starts to talk.

"Austin and I are princes, and like every prince, Austin needed his princess to help him rule his island. He was looking for a girl that he'll like to marry but all of the princesses were stuck up diva's. A week before his 16th birthday, his parents told him he has to choose one of the girls that he met, otherwise he'll not be able to rule the kingdom. So, a day before his birthday Austin run away leaving only a letter to his parents saying he can't spend his whole life with a person he doesn't even love. No one knew where he went. No one saw him. Is like he disappeared" Dez finished explaining the story. Ally had her mouth wide open.

"Wow, so who rules the kingdom?" Ally asks curiously.

"Austin's older cousin, Luke" Dez answered simply " That's another reason why I look for Austin because Austin was responsible and everyone liked him and Luke thinks only about himself and everyone hates him. There has been a rumour that Luke killed few people because they didn't give him something he wanted. Austin wouldn't do that" I didn't know it was that bad. I really want to come back but I can't.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible" Ally gasped.

"I know" Dez nods sadly. "It was nice talking to you Ally, but I have to go" Dez said after he looked at his watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, you too, Dez" Ally said shaking Dez's hand. When Dez stood up and walked tp the door I followed him earning a confuse look from Ally.

"Um Max, where are you going?" Ally asked me as Dez stopped at the door and looked at me. I looked up at him hopefully.

"I think he wants to go with me" Dez laugh in disbelieve. I then looked at Ally With puppy dog eyes. It was much easier and cuter doing it while uour a dog, trust me.

Ally looked at me for a minute before giving in, "alright fine. Can I trust you Dez? I mean you won't kiddnapp hin or something?" Ally asked worriedly. I shook my bead at her and Dez laughed slightly at her.

"I think if I wanted to hurt you or Max I wouldn't have tell you my problem, now do I?" He has a point.

"Yeah it was kind of stupid of me to think of that. Anyway bring him tomorrow anytime" Ally face palmed herself. Dez nod his head then opened the door. I walked out first then Dez. We walked to his house in silence. Well obviosuly. When we get to his house, Dez unlocked the door and let me in first then he walked after.

"Make yourself at home" he tells me going off somewhere. I shrugged and walked to the living room and jumped on the couch. I looked around his house and it looked lretty good and quiet small but only for him is good enough. I took one more look around the living room when my eyes landed on something. That something is scrabbles. They can help me comunicate with Dez. I quickly jumped from the couch and walked to the box. I pulled it out from the shelf and all the words spread across the floor but I didn't care. I began to form my sentence.

Dez's POV:

When we get to my house, I let Austin in first. Then I walked to the bathroom. Its really weird how Max reacted towards me, its like he knew me before. The weirdest thing was that he wanted to come to my house. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom just to see Max sitting on the floor with the scrabbles around him. What shocked me the most was the sentence in front of him.

"I am Austin"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dduuuunnnn! Sorry I just had to do that anyway did you like the story? And I know its kinda weird allowing your dog to go to some strangers house but I had to do it like that so Austin could comunicate with Dez.**

**On the other hand school started for me laat thursday so I won't be able to update as often considering I'm in myast year before college and I have to have food grades well most of them. **

**Also, sorry for any mistakes**

**Review!**

**Keep calml and live R5!**


	10. Chapter 10

Austin's POV:

"I am Austin" I made from that scribbles. I saw Dez looking like he was about to pass out. Suddenly he slaps himself across his face then starts talking to himself. "This is not real. I just not saw that. It couldn't be Austin. Austin is not a dog. Its impossible to change into an animal. Gosh I'm going mental. Ugh! Get hold of yourself Dez, your talking to yourself is in front of a dog who apparently is Austin" Dez was now pacing back and forth in the living room while hitting himself rappidly on his forehead. "Okay if you're _really_ Austin then prove it, write something else" Dez challenge me. Oh his for a surprise.

"Dez it is me. Austin. Your best friend" I put the words together and waited for him to read it.

"wha? Bu-? How- how is that even possible?" He asked even more confuse now sitting in front of me with his mouth wide open. I sigh.

"Remember that hat you gave me for my 15th birthday?" I asked/write to him? I waited for his response before continuing. "Well it worked. I'm wearing that hat right now."

"Then what are you waiting for? Pull that button!" Dez commanded.

"I can't because I lost it" I looked at him and he looked confused.

"What do you mean by 'you lost it'?" Dez asked lookibg at me blankly.

"I was travelling with that hat everwhere and probably when I was on Lighting the button came off and I haven't notice" it took me good 5 minutes to write that sentence because I couldn't find the right letters. After he read it, he finally answeres.

"Why the hell did you change into a dog if you knew you won't be able to change back into human?!" Dez shout at me and I gave him a look which makes him shut up instanty. "Okay, don't answer" I sigh again.

"So what should we do?" Dez asked me.

"We need to find that button then I'll be able to go back to my human form" I told/write to him. He nod his head understandly.

"Hold on" Dez said and I looked at him to let him know I am listening "so you were beaten up by other families? Before you met Ally?" I looked down sadly and nod my head. Suddenly, I feel stromg arms around me and I snaggle closer to him. We stayed like this for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"We gotta tell Ally" Dez said. I look at him like he's an idiot.

"Are you crazy?! She won't believe you" I waited for him to read it before I continued, "either way, what would you tell her? 'Hey Ally I found Austin. Its Max, your dog'" I gave him a look.

"Well we could try" Dez said shrugging.

"She'll think your crazy for thinking that" I rolled my eyes at my best friends stupidly.

"She won't if we give her a proof" he said. I looked at him blankly while he continued "we'll take scribbles with us and you'll write something" hold on a sec. That's actually not a bad idea. I grin at him and bark.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dez said while collecting the scribbles and putting them back into the box.

"C'mon, lets go" Dez said standing up with scribbles in his hand. I look at him confused. I think he sense my confusion because he continued, "lets go to Ally's and show her" I nod my head and walk out of the house with Dez close behind.

Five minutes later we were art Ally's door step. Dez knock on the door. Just now I grew nervous. What if she'll freak out and kick me out of the house? What if she won't want to be my friend or more? What if- my thought were interrupted by Ally opening the door.

"Hey guys" she let us in "your quite early then I thought" Ally said shock.

"That's because we gotta tell you something" Dez said.

"Okay, I'm listening"

"That's Austin" Dez pointed at me and for a breath second there was a silence before Ally laughed.

"Oh gosh, Dez that is so cute. You miss your friend that much that you thought Max is Austin. That would be impossible" Ally gave Dez comforting smile.

"I knew you would say that so I got a proof" Dez opened the scrabble box and tossed them in front of me. "Write something Austin" I nod my head and start place the words in correct order.

"He's not lying Ally" I made. I look up at Ally and she had her eyes wide open.

"Wow Dez, I can't believe how quick you taught him to do this" Ugh she still doesn't believe me.

"but I'm not lying, ask him whatever you want" Ally nod her head and made a cute thinking face.

"Okay, if you're _really_ Austin then what are my parents names?" She asked me. Easy.

"Penny and Lester Dawson"

"Where do I work?"

"In the music shop called Sonic Boom"

"What's the name of my best friend "

"Veronica"

Ally looked at me shocked, "Og my God. I can't believe I lived with a prince this whole time" then she fainted. Well it could have been worse. Dez walk up to her attempting to wake her up which gladly, she did.

"Oh hey Dez, I had this strange dream that Max was Austin. Funny huh?"

"It wasn't a dream Ally" Dez told her and she looked at me terrified.

"But how is that possible?" She asks and Dez began explain the whole hat thing. While he talks, I look at Ally to see her nodding and looking confused. When Dez is finished Ally looks shocked.

"wow"

"I know right?" Dez chuckled slightly.

"So how that button look? And how are you planning to find it?" Ally asks.

"I honestly don't know" Dez said truthfully "oh and he was really colourful, it didn't really look like button you would see every day"

"oh you mean like this one?" Ally took out something from her pocket and showed the button that looked exactly like the one from the hat.

"Oh my gosh! Yes it is!" Dez grabbed the button and gave it to me. I quicly took him into my mouth and close my eyes. I could feel getting bigger and suddenly I was freezing. I open my eyes to see paled Ally and Dez giving me a blanket. I took it greatfully and tied it around myself. I then took off my hat and button from my mouth. I run to the mirror to lookat myself and instantly Istart grinning. I look more mature now and my blonde hair is now darker then it was 2 years ago. I touch my stomach and was shocked that I still have abs. I never worked out. I turned back to see smiling Dez and really shocked Ally with a slight blush on her face considering she just saw me naked but I could care less about that.

"Hi" I said smiling warmly at her.

* * *

**So here's another chapter. Woho! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier but I was really busy with school.**

**Anyway this story is coming to an end it has like 2 or 3 chapters left.**

**daddysgirl11- yeah that's where I got the idea from ;)**

**so reaview please I love reading them and till next time.**

**oh one more thing. Who's excited for Real Life and Reel Life? Because I am. **

**Keep calm and get Louder**


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV:

In front of me stands a blonde haired man with my blanket around his body.

"Hi" he smiled warmly at me. I look at hime wide eyed. I cannot believe I lived with a prince in the same house. Oh my gosh! And he saw me named! Well, not really. I did have a bra and he did cover his eyes. Wow that explains a lot.

"H-hi" I said with a shaky breath.

"Austin! Dude I've missed you" Dez said patting Austin on his shoulder and Austin laughed at his friend.

"Me too man, me too" Austin nodded his head smiling. "Oh Dez, could you bring me some of your clothes? I don't want to walk with a blanket around my body whole day"

"Sure man, be right back" Dez said before sprinting out of the house. Austin then turned to me with a smile on his face. I gave him half smile.

"Are you hungry or want something to drink?" I asked first thing that came to my mind. Ugh why did I say that? "I mean...ugh... Sorry I just don't know what to say" I laugh nervously.

"No thanks" Austin laughed "and its fine, ask me whatever you want. Don't be shy. I won't bite" he joked and I chuckled.

"Why didn't you say anything when Dez and I were talking about you? Well you were happy when you saw him and you wanted to go to Des's house" I said.

"And I'm glad you did allow me to go to Dez's house because if it wasn't for that, I would still be a dog" he said playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Its fine oh, and how was it being a dog?" I asked him smiling. Honestly, I don't know what to talk about. He is a prince after all.

"Oh it was okay and if I could turn the time around I wouldn't have change a thing cause then I wouldn't of met you" Austin said slightly blushing. I was about to respond but Dez run into my house with spare clothes for Austin in his hands.

"Here you go buddy" Dez said handling him his clothes. Austin nod in response and smiled in my direction before disappearing in the bathroom. I sat on the couch and Dez sat next to me.

"How ypu're holding?" Dez asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm pretty shocked and confused but mostly shocked" I answered and Dez nod his head.

"Its understandable" Dez said and Austin walked out of the bathroom with the blanket neatly folded. He putted in the drawer where Dez took it from then sat next to Dez since I sat at the edge.

"So Dez, how have you been?" Austin asked him.

"I've been doing fine. Oh, I forgot to tell. I am married now" Dez showed his wedding ring.

"To who?" Asked Austin looking at the ring. It was gold ring with silver colour around it.

"Patricia Marie De La Rosa" Dez said proudly and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Spanish princess?" I asked shocked.

"Yep!" Dez nod his head.

"Congratulations dude"

"Thanks man" Dez chuckled "So when do we come back to the kingdom?" Dez suddenly asks and Austin's face fell a little. Gosh he looks so cute- shut up Ally! What am I saying? I can't have a crush on Austin especially I just met him, I mean I met him before but I just saw him in person now.

"Yeah I think we should go" Austin sigh while nodding. "You should come with us Ally" Austin smiled with a hope in his eyes.

"I don't know"

"Oh c'mon Ally. I won't leave you here alone" Austin tried to make me agree but I shook my head no.

"Its sweet of you Austin but I won't be alone. I have Veronica to be with. I will visit my parents and I have a job to keep" I tried to make him change his mind but it didn't work.

"Nuh-uh. I am not leaving you alone. I don't take no for an answer. Now go and pack then you'll ask your dad for two weeks holiday. I'm sure he'll agree and if he ask why then you'll just say your going on a vacation" Austin said it impress with his answer. I look at him blankly before nodding my head.

"Good" Austin smiled at me and I return it before standing up and walking towards my room to pack.

Austin's POV:

"So what's the real reason you want her so bad to come?" Dez asked smirking like he already knew the answer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb but I know what his talking about.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. I can't believe you finally found a girl that you would like, like that" Dez cheered.

"Shhh, cause she'll hear you" i sheesh him "okay maybe I did develop some feelings towards Ally but I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way. She just met me an hour ago so I don't expect her to fall in love with me"

"Okay, okay. Oh you guys will look cute with each other and I'm sure your parents will love her" Dez said and I smiled at the thought of Ally feeling the same way.

"I am ready now and I just called my dad and he agreed" Ally said coming with a suitcase behind her.

"Great, lets go then" I said clapping my hands together and standing up.

"I will pick up my stuff later lets go" we got put of the house and walk towRds Des's house since we're taking his car. When we were walking I took Ally's suitcase away from her and she looked at me blushing and I send her a charming smile. Ally looked away while I carried her suitcase.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do ya think? **

**Who watch end of season 2? I cried at the end of it when Austin was driving away. Imagine if there wasn't a season 3? That would be horrible and so unfair. I think the last part was the saddest part ever. Anyway probably next week I will upload next chapter.**

**See yah next time!**


End file.
